Talk:Franklin Delano Donut
The image used is false. So far Donut has never been seen outside the base in Valhalla. It should be replaced with the one later on in the article. -- 14:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Jameseh No its a promotional image therefore its not fake Darkraider09 18:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) DOnut may be alive because he has survived situations that would kill most people. Getting smashed by a space ship, getting stuck in the head by a plasma grenade. another reason why he could be alive is that his dead body wasnt in were it was in revelation 3, 4, 6, and 7. So he could've left or is being held hostage. ~JG~ 19:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) PSAs The PSA have no standing in terms of canonicity. they take place outside the story, and have no standing on Donut's status of being alive or dead. --WhellerNG 02:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Donut's status Donut is indeed alive, shown as in the sponsor ending of episode 13. it is canon. --WhellerNG 18:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AgreedRvBrocks1 00:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) when did he become pink Sigh. Great your here Butthead. Just try not to cause as much trouble as you did on the CoD wiki. Oh well. It was episode 16 when he became pink. He returned after Tex's attack on Red Base(where he was injured by a plasma grenade) and sent to command. They were so happy with him getting the blue flag they gave him pink armor.Template:Sniperteam82308 21:05, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Mentions of Donut in Reconstruction Didn't they mention donut in cahpter 15-ish of reconstruction, when all the reds are crammed into the tank? EDIT: I fouND it, chapter 14. Simmons: Okay guys, it's hard enough to fit in here ohl! Whll- Who did that? Grif: Alright, whose hand was that? Is''' Donut''' in here? Add that please. I don't think its necessary to put that on the page.--Soldier Jean 00:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Jean. It doesn't matter. It could possilby be mentioned in the gags for him under his sexuality I think.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It is important., becuase becuase at the end of the "Life at Blood gulch" article it says hes never mentioned in reconstruction except chapter 9. Either this statement should be removed, or this added. Just saying. Also it would go in sexuality gags too. First of all remember to put your signature.Second of all if you want it done then do it your self.--Soldier Jean 00:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't have permission Taxos 00:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Taxos You can make a simple edit like that whenever you want. This is a wiki not a school. CyrusArc 00:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have permission from the site. It's a locked topic. Taxos 01:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it must be because you have not made that much contribution's to the wiki.If you make more edits I am sure the page will unlock for you.--Soldier Jean 01:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats why i posted it here, becuase I tought it should be added but I knew I was still unable to do it myself. Taxos 01:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Donut/Tex So, I found this article that Burnie posted on twitter about Rvb answering stuff, and someone asked about showing the faces of THe Blood Gulch crew and Wash, Maine, and Wyoming. He replied. "It's a big decision whose faces we show. The only ones we have committed to NOT showing are the "main eight": Church, Tucker, Tex, Caboose and Sarge, Grif, Donut, Simmons" Does this mean Donut's back up there with the big dogs? more importantly, Does this mean Tex COULD come back? This was just posted today. CyrusArc 21:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Donut always will be a main character for at least BGC and Recreation. He'll never go away as a "big dog" and is always going to be one of the main eight. And it does mean she could... it also means her face will not appear because she won't....Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well in Recollections he was pushed down to a VERY minor roll. I was saying he'd be more active like in BGC CyrusArc 05:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, he was revived in Revelation, so, he's likely to appear in Season 10. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Overall I suppose he had a minor role. But that doesn't change the fact hes one of the core eight characters and he always will be. And it wasn't exactly minor. He had a few mentions in Reconstruction, the only one I'd consider him REALLY minor, he was a main character in Recreation, his most important role of the Recollection, and he was mentioned, important for bringing a character, Doc, into it, and was revived in Revelation giving him a... minor role but not too minor. I do agree with Jman though he is likely to appear in Season 10.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:48, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the characters from the original run of ''Red vs Blue are the ones considered the "core characters". 06:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd say Donut, Lopez, Tex, Church, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Caboose, Doc, and Tucker are the "core characters". —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't really say Lopez... Doc maybe.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) CGI? when was donut cgied? The first PSA of Revelation, Off The Charts. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk''')]] 19:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) kills the fact he kill tex it should be removed because on other pages it only counts as a kill if the person doesn't come back for caboose's page the grunts and church are not counted because they came back to life so tex who also came back to life should not count as a kill 20:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You have a good point, i'll fix that. Also, dont forget to sign ur edits on talk pgs. Oo7nightfire 20:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) sorry i forgot to do that 20:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) mistake on this page it says that donut being alive was comfirmed canon yet in season 10 episode 1 sarge and church say that hes dead but didn't sarge later say that he was constantly being beating by washinton when hes on the blue team so doesn't this mean they were back at there base in valhalla so they would've seen donut so either it is no longer canon or they forgot about it 09:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well in the ending of the sponsor version of Battle of the Exes, Donut wakes up from recovery mode, confirming that he is now alive. Because the Reds & Blues think hes still dead, they either never made it back to Valhalla or Sarge meant Wash kicked their assess while on the mission with Carolina. As of now Donut is confirmed alive. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Exact Same Images I have noticed that this article has the exact same images in several different sections, such as role in plot, themes, and skills. I was wondering if we should replace them or just get rid of them, because it's repetive, especially when they have the same caption. Thank you for your understanding and time. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 19:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi is your armer pink or lightest red So are u gay donut